The truth about Nursey Rhymes
by Oo.dream.on.girl.oO
Summary: Hush a bye baby...a perfectly innocent Nursery Rhyme, didn't even happen, total fiction right? Wrong. Babies falling out of trees, not so innocent and definitely not fiction.
1. Hush a bye baby

The Truth about Nursery Rhymes

_Hush-a-bye baby, on the treetop,_

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock,_

_When the bough breaks the cradle will fall,_

_Down will come baby, cradle and all_

I've bet you've all heard that Nursery Rhyme. It's song to children around the world, but I can't understand why. Is it supposed to be calming? The gently swaying of the tree in the breeze. But then a gust coming and _bang_ the baby falls out of the tree. Enough to give a baby nightmares or even a phobia about trees! Oh but if you question them the mothers will say "_but its just a story, a simple Nursery Rhyme, complete fiction!" _And you will think _yes, yes that's true, complete rubbish – to think, a baby falling out of a tree preposterous! _Ahh yes that is what most people will think about most Nursery Rhymes, who'd of though a cow jumping over the moon? Ridiculous! But I can tell you for a fact these ludicrous, illogical even absurd rhymes are true. "_Prove it!" _I hear you shout. And I will, and I can tell that a cow jumped over a moon – I witnessed it! That King Cole is a merry old soul – I met him! And a baby fell out of a tree…I was that baby.

You may wonder how I, being a baby and all got into that tree. I shall tell you. My mother was _the_ best gardener in the hole of Dickery (the kingdom I live in). On day she was asked to garden the royal garden, an opportunity she could not turn down, even if she had just given birth to a baby girl (me). She carted me off to the royal palace. It was a blistering hot day and my mother had to work on the rose bushes (all red of corse to please the Queen of hearts). Me, only being a baby needed to be kept in the shade and unfortunately there was only one scrawny little tree (if I may say the garden was not in the best form). This tree was so scrawny it gave no shade on the ground, so my mother had only one choice. She put my cradle in the branches of the tree, so the leaves would keep me cool.

Now my mother may not have done the best thing, but I was still kept cool, it was only for that unfortunate gust of wind, and the branch I was in broke right off the tree and I tumbled to the ground. Now I was fine, but my poor mother got such a shock she died from a heart attack. Yes it's very sad…and then there's me who was left motherless! Of corse all these rumours went flying around my fruit loop mother, putting her own baby in a tree. Well you now know that's not how it went! But still rumours are rumours and they get spread. And some how it got made into a rhyme and then a Nursery Rhyme! Very inappropriate if you ask me! But then you'd think most Nursery Rhymes are inappropriate if you new the real story behind them! Of corse I know most of them I do live in Dickory.

Don't believe me? Ok then… The Dickory rings a bell doesn't it? Like as in:

_Hickory Dickory dock,_

_The mouse ran up the clock._

_The clock struck one,_

_The mouse ran down,_

_Hickory Dickory dock._

So I bet you though the words Hickory, Dickory and dock were just some words made up so the Nursery Rhyme would rhyme right? Wrong! Hickory is actually the name of my friend Hickory (we just call him Hick), and he lives in Dickory. Now sadly Hickory's name rhymes with Dickory – the perfect combination for a cruel Nursery Rhyme! All you had to do was for something to happen… and it did. Hick was looking after his cousin's pet mouse for a while. Now poor, innocent Hick decided to let the mouse play in the hallway, a safe place for a mouse because they wasn't any furniture. But oh boy he was wrong. At the end of the hallway was a big grandfather clock, and you know what the mouse did? Of course you do! That little mouse ran straight up that clock, and do you know what happened when the clock struck one? No you don't. The arm on the clock struck one right into the little mouse's tummy! It practically stabbed him in the chest! Hick swore that clock was evil. But the poor mouse didn't stand a chance. Oh no, you may think he ran down the clock, but he really fell, and if he wasn't dead from the stab in his chest, he was dead from the two-metre fall. Poor Hick got a thumping for that. But it wasn't even his fault, not really. To make things worse, it got made in a Nursery Rhyme and he always gets upset when he hears it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hey I just wrote that for fun, I had the idea in my head. I don't know if I'll make it into a story what do you think? Please review._

_..:d.r.e.a.m o.n:.._


	2. The Queen of hearts

_Hey Thanks Da Vinci at work for your review. I wrote another chappie! This ones short though...oh well read on & review _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone who lives in Dickory is a bit odd; I may be the only normal person here! Well maybe not the _only_ person… my friends are pretty normal too. I told you about my best friend Hick and then there's my other best friend Jack. Jack's a prince…well sort of, his dad is The King of hearts, you've probably heard of him before. _You, friends with a Prince! You wish _youmight think, but its true! His father doesn't really care much what he does so he hangs around with Hick and me most of the time. Yep Jacks life isn't perfect… but then again nether mine, like I now live with my grandmother because you know my mum died and don't ask me where my dad is, I never even met him! So I pretty much raised myself, because my grandmother is old and was sick most of the time. Now I think about it, I pretty much took care of my grandmother too. She didn't even have time to read me stories, thank goodness! She probably would have read me Nursery Rhymes. But anyway here I am now, walking along the road to visit my friend Jack, come with me if you want, you can meet him.

"Lizzy, Lizzy!" a flustered Jack ran towards me. "Jack, what's the matter?" I asked him. "Well my step-mum made some tarts, and put poison in them and was going to give them to my father! So I stole them, and she got really mad and told father and then he wouldn't believe me when I told him they were poisoned," he said. Remember how I told you Jack's father didn't care what Jack did? Well I forgot to mention that he doesn't care because he is to busy pleasing his new wife The Queen of Hearts. Jack's mum died when he was little too, and his father remarried, but his new wife only married him sp she could rule the kingdom herself and keeps trying to kill him!

"Oh well Jack, lets go see Hick, he's down at the market place selling fish, you need a bit of time away at from the palace" I suggest as we headed toward the village.

As we reached the edge of the city a little girl skipped past us. As she skipped she sung:

_The Queen of Hearts _

_She made some tarts,_

_All on a summer's day;_

_The Jack of Hearts_

_He stole the tarts,_

_And took them clean away._

_The King of Hearts _

_Called for the tarts,_

_And beat poor Jack full sore;_

_The Jack of Hearts _

_Brought back the tarts, _

_And vowed he'd steal no more._


End file.
